Thunder Bluff (miasto)
|Znani mieszkańcy = Hamuul Runetotem |Ważne miejsca = Baseny Wizji |Język = Taur-ahe Wspólny Orczy Zandali |Religia = Szamanizm Druidcyzm Matka Ziemi |Data założenia = 22 ADP |Status = Istnieje |Rząd = Hierarchia duchowa |Przynależność = Horda Zjednoczone Plemiona Taurenów (stolica) |Główny budynek = Namiot Wielkiego Wodza |Przywódca = |Organizacje = Thunder Bluff |Karczma = (Kot i Szaman) |Poczta = |Stajnia = |Kuźnia = |Bank = |Dom aukcyjny = |Loty = Obóz Mojache Rozstaje |Statki = Orgrimmar }} :Jeśli szukasz frakcji, zobacz Thunder Bluff (frakcja). Gromowe Urwiska to stolica taurenów leżąca w północnej części krainy Mulgore na kontynencie Kalimdor. Całe miasto zostało wzniesione na wysokich płaskowyżach i jest dostępne tylko dzięki windom umieszczonym w północno-wschodnim i południowo-zachodnim krańcu miasta. Historia World of Warcraft Miasto zostało założone stosunkowo niedawno, gdy taurenom udało się wygnać z tych ziem centaurów. Gromowe Urwiska to pierwsze duże miasto taurenów; przez stulecia wędrowali oni przez rozległe równiny Kalimdoru jako nomadzi, nie potrafiący zostać zbyt długo w jednym miejscu. Wszyscy członkowie Hordy są tu mile widziani, a eksperckie umiejętności taureńskich profesji kuśnierstwa, szamanizmu oraz druidyzmu są tutaj praktykowane i nauczane. Niestety centralne położenie głównej lokacji miasta czyni ją łatwą do organizowania zbrojnych wypraw przez członków Przymierza, którzy nierzadko zdążą zabić Baine'a, zanim zdążą nadciągnąć posiłki z innych miast Hordy. Aby dostać się do miasta, goście muszą przybyć na grzbiecie wywern bądź użyć jednej z czterech wind stojących na skraju płaskowyżu. Stormrage Miasto zostało otoczone przez mgłę Koszmaru ale Malfurion był w stanie odnaleźć i z rekrutować Baine'a w mieście. The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Po śmierci Cairne'a w pojedynku z Garroshem Hellscreamem, Gromowe Urwiska zostały szybko zajęte poprzez zamach stanu przez Magathę Grimtotem i członków jej plemienia. Miasto było sabotowane przez morderców z klanu Ponurego Totemu. Ich celami byli eksperci w broni, potężni druidzi lub szamani. Skierowali się na Płaskowyż Ducha, gdzie wszyscy członkowie plemienia Łowców Nieba zostali zamordowani. Opuszczeni znajdujący się poniżej popierali Ponury Totem, więc nie musieli się martwić. Łowcy z Płaskowyżu Łowcy także zostali zabici. Jednak panowanie Ponurego Totemu nie trwało długo. Dzięki wysiłkom Jevana Grimtotem i Jainy Proudmoore, Baine był w stanie zmobilizować armię i kupić broń potrzebną do pokonania okupantów. W odwecie, syn Cairne'a, Baine, wyprowadził ostry kontratak wykorzystując flotę zeppelinów. Po strategicznym podzieleniu wojsk Magathy, Baine odbił miasto i przyjął rolę Wielkiego Wodza taurenów. Po ostatnich niepokojach, stolica znów jest bastionem pokoju i bezpieczeństwa dla taurenów z Kalimdoru. Magatha i jej lojaliści zostali wygnani. Jevan został liderem Ponurego Totemu, który pozostał z Hordą. Niepokój Żywiołów Miasto zostało zaatakowane przez rozwścieczone żywioły, lecz atak został odparty. Kataklizm Taurenami teraz przewodzi Baine znajdujący się na Wysokim Płaskowyżu. Nowe szamanistyczne plemię, Pieśń Chmur zastąpiło wymordowane plemię Łowców Nieba. W RPG Historia Centaury wygnały taurenów z ich ojczyzny mniej więcej na początku Trzeciej Wojny. Kiedy Thrall i Horda przybyli do Kalimdoru, ukuto sojusz pomiędzy orkami a taurenami. Po zakończeniu wojny i pokonaniu Archimonde'a Thrall pomógł taurenom wybić centaury i odzyskać ojczyznę. Krótko potem założono miasto Urwisko Grzmotu i rozpoczęto proces nowego osiedlania i naprawiania zniszczeń dokonanych przez taurenów. Obecnie miasto rozrasta się w błyskawicznym tempie. Ludzie i kultura Mimo że część taurenów na pewno tęskni do dawnego nomadycznego, wolnego stylu życia, to wszyscy są bardzo dumni z ich stałego domu i spędzają wiele czasu czyniąc go jeszcze lepszym. Z radością powitali pomoc orków i trolli, lecz z dużo mniejszym entuzjazmem odnoszą się do obecności Opuszczonych, których tolerują tylko przez fakt przynależności do Hordy. Taureni oddają część i pielęgnują wszystko, co żywe, a fakt, że Opuszczeni są nieumarłymi istotami kłóci się z ich wierzeniami, nie mówiąc już o wielu zajęciach, którymi Opuszczeni się parają, a które taureni uznają za plugawe i niegodne. Geografia Miasto wznosi się na dalekiej północy Mulgore, pośród wspaniałych równin Złotych Pól. Pogoda jest tu niemal zawsze ciepła i słoneczna, a czasami tylko bryza przynosi deszcz od strony morza. Urwisko Grzmotu powstało na czterech wysokich płaskowyżach. Jedynym wejściem na nie z poziomu pól są windy wiodące na główną platformę. Główny płaskowyż jest połączony z innymi za pomocą dużych drewnianych mostów. Platformy thumb|300px Płaskowyże są mniej więcej tak traktowane, jak dzielnice i kwartały w miastach ludzi czy doliny i forty w Orgrimmarze. Główny płaskowyż jest podzielony na trzy poziomy i jest otoczony przez trzy inne płaskowyże o następujących nazwach: * Centralny Płaskowyż ** Niższy Płaskowyż - nieopodal południowo-zachodnich wind wiodących z głównej drogi ** Średni Płaskowyż - nieopodal północno-wschodnich wind wiodących z pól ** Wysoki Płaskowyż - na wschód od wieży jeźdźców wiatru * Płaskowyż Starszego - połączony mostami linowymi z Średnim i Wysokim Płaskowyżem * Płaskowyż Łowcy - połączony mostami linowymi z Niższym i Wysokim Płaskowyżem * Płaskowyż Ducha - połączony mostami linowymi z Niższym i Średnim Płaskowyżem ** Stawy Wizji - wejście do jaskini z Płaskowyżu Ducha Ważne punkty * Bank znajduje się w południowo-wschodniej części Niższego Płaskowyżu. * Mistrz jeźdźców wiatru Tal znajduje się na szczycie wieży jeźdźców wiatru w najwyższym wydrążonym totemie. * Karczma znajduje się w południowej części Niższego Płaskowyżu. * Dom aukcyjny znajduje się na Niższym Płaskowyżu, na zachód od wejścia do wieży jeźdźców wiatru. * Skrzykna pocztowa znajduje się przed bankiem. Ważne postacie thumb|Artystyczna wizja wind do miasta Nowy wódz klanu Krwawego Kopyta, Baine Bloodhoof stał się Najwyższym Wodzem taurenów po śmierci ojca, Cairne'a. Opiekuje się on miastem i jego mieszkańcami w coraz groźniejszym świecie. Baine przebywa w Namiocie Wodza we wschodniej części miasta wraz nie odstępującą go na krok Gwardią Honorową. Hammuul Runetotem jest starszym druidem Urwiska Grzmotu i przyjacielem Cairne'a jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa. Mimo, że wyruszył do walki o Górę Hyjal to zawsze można go spotkać na Płaskowyżu Starszego. Zadania Podróże Trasy Lotów z Thunder Bluff Miejsca * Orgrimmar, Durotar * Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains * Crossroads, Barrens * Shadowprey Village, Desolace * Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh * Camp Mojache, Feralas * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles * Gadgetzan, Tanaris Zeppelin * Orgrimmar, Durotar Dodatkowe informacje * Codzienne zadania kulinarne i wędkarskie, za które można otrzymać reputację w Thunder Bluff, oferują Kah Mistrunner i Aska Mistrunner na Wysokim Płaskowyżu. * Bez korzystania z zaklęć spowalniających opadanie lub znoszących obrażenia skok z płaskowyżu w mieście może skończyć się śmiertelnie. *Thunder Bluff to jedyna stolica, w której dozwolone są pojedynki między graczami, a dokładniej na Płaskowyżu Łowcy en:Thunder Bluff Kategoria:Mulgore Kategoria:Miasta Hordy